mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Amber/Profile
__NOEDITSECTION__ Amber is a student at Sweet Amoris that will become a traditional bully to your Candy along with Li and Charlotte. Amber is the twin sister of Nathaniel and she's naturally mean to your Candy from the beginning no matter what choices you make. Her past gives your Candy an explanation of her current actions, but whether or not it justifies them is a call that each person will have to make on their own. She is the main antagonist to your Candy apart from, Deborah. She is followed by her two friends, Li and Charlotte, who will also be mean towards the player's Candy. About In Episode 2, it is revealed that Amber has a crush on Castiel, which may explain her behavior towards your Candy. Amber is into fashion, and has a small peanut allergy, that makes her break out into a rash. She also has a fear of spiders. 'History' When small, Amber was constantly teased by her older brother, Nathaniel. He always pulled her hair and, at one point, he took her favorite toy (a doll) and broke it on purpose. Castiel saw Amber cry about it, and so he fixed the doll and returned it to her. From that point on, Amber has harbored feelings for Castiel even though he doesn't seem to feel the same. Amber's relationship with her brother was greatly impacted by his bullying in their past, and it seems both siblings still look back on their childhood. Amber is more cold and harsh toward Nathaniel, and the two haven't been able to be close due to the wall Amber has built up between herself and her brother. The events of Nathaniel's bullying on Amber has also effected how their parents treat them. Amber was also around when Deborah was in the school. Most likely due to Deborah and Castiel dating, Amber has always disliked her and feels even more hatred toward her when when Deborah uses Castiel. Amber was angry that her brother and Castiel wouldn't be able to be friends after the events of Deborah's manipulation because then she wouldn't be able to get close to Castiel as easily as she could have had the two become friends. Appearance Amber has long and curly blonde hair that goes down to around her mid back. She has turquoise eyes and a mole under the left eye. She wears a beige top that just goes past her waist that has ruffled sleeves and a ruffled bottom. She wears a brown belt at the waist, with a round gold buckle and a light blue band as part of the belt's design. Three small gold strips are located near the buckle. For pants, Amber wears a pair of simple dark blue jeans. Amber also wears several jewelry accessories to add to her style. On both ears she wears large hoop earrings that are gold and have three turquoise beads adorning them. On her left wrist, she wears two large turquoise bracelets as well as three small gold ones that don't hang down low like the others. Around her neck, she wears a large necklace that consists of a large turquoise gem embedded on gold plating that is attached to a gold chain that goes around her neck. Attached to the gem are three gold connectors, which are then further attached to three turquoise crystals that hang down from the main part of the necklace. Amber can also be seen carrying a white handbag on her shoulder that has a gold bracket attaching the shoulder straps to the bag and has a gold band on the strap just above the bracket. She receives a new look in Episode 28 after Priya cut part of her hair. She now has tight golden curly blonde hair that stops at her shoulders. She now wears a low-neck black top with long sleeves. She wears light-blue jeans with a turquoise belt and turquoise bangles. She has a gold necklace and a small ring. She carries a dark green purse. At the beach, Amber can be seen sporting a revealing turquoise bikini that is low cut and has small straps that secure it around her back and around her neck. A gold chain hangs down across her stomach area, just under her bellybutton, that is adorned with three small turquoise beads that hang down close to one another on the left side of her waist. She keeps her hair down in its usual style. Even at the beach, Amber still wears her gold earrings, as well as her turquoise bangles on her wrist. After being exposed to peanuts, her skin becomes red and blotchy on her entire body. For the orientation race, Amber is always seen with Li and Charlotte. She wears a white and gray sport attire like like the other students wear for this event. The sports jacket is mostly white with gray trim on the arm cuffs and around the borders of the jacket opening. Gray stripes adorn the jacket symmetrically and white strings hang down from the jacket collar and near the bottom. A hood is present on the back of the jacket, but Amber is not seen using it. The sports jacket is left slightly open, revealing a red tank top underneath that leaves her stomach exposed. The pants are mostly gray with a white stripe going down the side of the pant legs with gray circles. Her wrist bangles aren't present. As part of the open house, the school puts on a school play which depends on what play you chose to perform in Episode 20. No matter which play is chosen, Amber will always end up with the part of being a flower. Her costume consists of large white petals that surround Amber's face, as well as smaller orange/yellow petals that go between each of the larger white petals. For her body, she wears a tight one-piece green body suit that covers her entire body except her face and hands. Fake green vines adorned with thorns wrap around her arm, waist, and down to her legs. She can be seen to still be wearing her turquiose bangles. In Episode 28, Amber changes her style completely. She wears a low-neck black top with long sleeves, tight light-blue jeans with a turquoise belt and turquoise bangles. She replaced her white shoulder bag with a dark green shoulder purse and changes her loop earrings to gold long earrings. Personality Amber is automatically mean to your Candy from the start of the game and there is no avoiding this. Amber is bold, sneaky, and determined to make sure things go her way. Due to the fact that she tends to get what she wants, Amber is considered to be bratty and spoiled. These characteristics weren't always a part of Amber's personality, however. They developed after years of being tormented by her older brother, and the aftermath still effects her to this day. Amber isn't mean to everyone, however. She seems to care about her two closest friends, Li and Charlotte, even though she can also be harsh with them. This can be seen in episode 22, when Li states that they'll have to deal with Amber's wrath later. Her crush on Castiel is also very evident, and she lets down her "bully" exterior whenever he's around. Amber tends to agree with Castiel when he makes suggestions and even states that she trusts him in Episode 21. Due to her harboring feelings for Castiel, it is yet another reason for her to resent your Candy. In University Life your former enemy has changed a lot in the past four years. A late growth spurt opened the doors of the modeling world to her. Proud of her quite unique job, she is nice and seems sincerely happy to see you again. Manga Just like in the game, Amber is the main antagonist to the Candy in the manga. Lynn Darcy is constantly harassed by Amber and, just like in the game, it tends to be over petty things. In the manga, however, she seems more vengeful and will literally chase down Lynn in the hallways. Amber still hangs out with Li and Charlotte, and shows hints of a crush toward Castiel. Otherwise, she doesn't seem to hang out with the other students nor does she seem to have a good impression on them. An example of this is when Lynn asks where she has to sit on the bus, Iris points to the back cabin and says she has to sit with Amber and her friends, though Iris has an unimpressed expression while speaking. Amber also shows anger when Lynn hangs out with her brother. Even though the two don't have a strong sibling relationship, she still shows signs of distress when Lynn hangs out with Nathaniel.The manga exclusive character, Viktor, helps Lynn by distracting Amber in ways such as getting in front of her and kissing her. This could show that Viktor has feelings for Amber, though she doesn't seem to reciprocate them as of current. Animated Series In the one episode animated pilot for "Amour Sucre", Amber makes several appearances. The first time Lynn sees Amber is on her way to school. After thinking back on all the things Ken did to try to impress her, Lynn spaces out until they get to a stoplight. When jerking out of her thoughts, she turns her head to look out the window, only to see Amber, Li, and Charlotte giggling at her. The reason for this is that Lynn's aunt works in the dental field and drives a large van that has a giant toothbrush on top. Lynn is embarrassed Amber and her group saw her drive in her aunt's van. For a brief moment when the van pulls up to the school, you can see Amber and her gang just arriving to the school, as well. Later, after Lynn receives a tour of the school from Nathaniel, she goes to attend her first class. Amber can be seen sitting in the front row, gossiping to Charlotte and Li. When Ken shows up to the class and announces his love for Lynn once more, Amber makes a snide remark to Charlotte, which the rest of the class hears, and the entire class breaks out into laughter.